Intrigue
by MagicConan14
Summary: Train, Sven and Eve are sucked up into a portal, only to find themselves in the Detective Conan universe! They discover that the Apostles of the Stars are still on their trail, though, and they've found a new member...Rated K plus for now.
1. Portal

I haven't done a crossover lately…_Black Cat_ is my second newest obsession in regards to manga. (The newest one is Busou Renkin…)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters out of DC/Case Closed or Black Cat. You should be able to figure out which characters are mine and which aren't!

* * *

There was the weirdest…thing…in the middle of the walkway. It was sucking up all the light in that vicinity and it was swirling intensely. Overall, it looked like what you'd expect a black hole to look like.

Train, who was always someone to check it out before he thought about the consequences, had already been sucked in by getting too close…Sven and Eve, too!

But what did they find once they finished their journey through the portal? A city, very similar to their own! They were definitely on the outskirts of the major metropolis, as there were skyscrapers surrounding them. A glasses-wearing kid, a teenage girl and a thirty-something man in a purple suit were coming up to the building behind them.

Train, who seemed to have ignored the two younger members of that approaching group, suddenly blurted out, "Hey, old man! Where are we?" That was a terrific first impression...

The man just shrugged and ignored him. The girl yanked him back by the ear, and then introduced herself as Ran. Also, she told them the boy's name was Conan and the man was the great detective Kogoro Mouri. Obviously, Train's group didn't know anything about detectives at all.

/

Meanwhile, the Apostles of the Stars had found their newest member – Bourbon of the Black Organisation! With his ability to manipulate people successfully, it was no wonder he could control time and space too. (He'd actually come into their dimension by accident, but no one knew other than Bourbon himself.)

"Now that we're fully assembled," Creed announced, "we will begin our annihilation of the Black Cat and his band of misfits!" The Apostles cheered as Creed yelled this last word.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Arguments and Sandwiches

Apparently, Echidna (who has a rather similar skill to Bourbon in this fic for a specific purpose) was an international star before she joined the Apostles. Chris Vineyard would have been just as good for that position…

* * *

Bourbon (he was just known by his Black Organisation codename amongst the Apostles) didn't join in the revelry that followed Creed's announcement: how could you be happy about removing a group of people you've never heard anything about?

After introductions, he was immediately given verbal abuse by Maro, Leon and Kyoko for having a copycat Tao to Echidna's, even though he thought that the sandwiches he brought should have prevented them from doing so. (They seemed like the type to argue…and yes, he did bring sandwiches. He brought them in via another portal trip.) Creed didn't stop this though; it was quite deliberate that he had a similar skill. In fact, he favoured men over women (even 'effeminate' ones) , so when it came time to move somewhere else, Tooru was chosen for the job instead. (It left one very furious Echidna!)

/

Lazing around in the Café Poirot, Train and Sven somehow felt like it looked a lot like Annette's café Cait Sith. Eve, however, was already interrogating Ran about the world the trio had literally walked into. She was staring blankly at Conan as she did so, wondering if the little bespectacled boy was anything like books said his kind were, and Conan was staring back with a slight competitiveness because he couldn't assess whether Eve was friend or foe. Kogoro was stuck doing all the ordering…and all the paying, since Train and Sven didn't have the right currency. [This is just off the top of my head, so it might be wrong.]

/

Amuro had created a portal, and as the other Apostles passed through it, he wondered what was going on in his home dimension in regards to one particular person. Was that maybe-competent Mouri Kogoro, his mentor (well, supposed to be his mentor), still getting himself drunk, hitting on ladies and laughing heartily about his past cases right now? Or was he solving a case? Nemuri no Kogoro {Sleeping Kogoro} was slightly enigmatic to him – such a nutcase was a very good detective when the need arose.

Tooru watched as the stunted, veiled insect master introduced as Shiki hopped into the portal just before he did. _What's going on with these queer people anyway? _he wondered as he closed the portal. _Speaking of queer, I've never had too much control over my Tao until today._

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. Hakase's House

Time to bring in events of the Black Cat timeline!

* * *

Train and gang had immediately taken an offer to stay at the apartment while some other place was found for them.

/

The next day, the group took a visit to Agasa's house. Sven instantly fell in love with the bunch of half-finished inventions sitting on the desk the minute he laid eyes on them. He (randomly) still had his weapon suitcase and started tinkering with it a little after gaining permission from the hakase to use his workspace.

When they got to the basement, the Black Cat and Eve couldn't help but shiver. "Is it cold in here?" the former assassin wondered aloud.

But Haibara told him it was meant to be quite warm today, strangely…

/

Sven pulled the weapon suitcase out for a little test-run of its upgrade, and of course Train was suddenly in tow. "Target practise!" he yelled happily.

But as they wandered outside and set up a target, the door creaked open. Three figures snuck inside: one fat, one tall and one wearing a dress.

It was the Shonen Tanteidan (the part that consisted of children that were their actual age). Sven finished his trial just as they got outside and watched, captivated that a suitcase could even shoot bullets.

As Train brandished Hades from his navy blue coat, Mitsuhiko suddenly gasped quietly and all the Shonen Tanteidan's eyes were on him. "He's got a gun, and he's going to kill us!" he whispered to the other two. They agreed and attempted to sneak out without getting 'killed'. Of course, it was a false assumption, so they got caught out by Train pointing his gun their way (not deliberately).

/

The trio were allowed to stay for the night in the Detective Agency, so long as they found a place to stay the next day…

Train crept out of bed, the thoughts of him shivering in the basement on his mind. But little did he know, he had someone tailing him.

When he got to the hakase's house, he riffled through the assortment of junk and failed experiments until he found the source of his ominous feeling – APTX 4869. But as he touched it, he suddenly broke out into twitching spasms. The person who had been following him revealed themself to be simply Haibara, a nonchalant expression on her face as a blast of light shot upwards from the Black Cat, and he began to shrink once more.

When smoke seeped away from the mini Train, Haibara offered him some of Conan's spare clothes, the ones he kept stashed in a cupboard for when an APTX experiment went awry: a midnight blue jacket, a black shirt, spare Super Sneakers and jeans. They fit perfectly.

"Oh boy, Dr Tearju isn't here in this dimension to help me get back to normal," he moaned. "But maybe if I try using the Railgun again..."

It didn't work.

/

In place of the man with the donut-shaped items on his coat, there was a spiky-haired kid his age wearing his clothes! What was going on?

Suddenly recalling he was smaller than usual, he tried to cover it by hurriedly claiming he was called Kurai Heartnet.

"I can see through that ridiculous name!" the bespectacled detective whispered to him with a smug smirk. "You're Train, right?"

But the new arrival had gone before he could get an answer.

_I guess I was right_, he thought in Shinichi's voice. _I am not alone in this quest to regain my real form after all…How we got shrunk was different, I can feel it. The only question is, just how can you get shrunk without APTX?_

* * *

Apparently, the name 'Kurai' means dark. It's a kinda obvious choice for someone like Train...

Please read and review!


End file.
